Professional Collaboration
by MoeMoeWordWord
Summary: A meeting between the managers of the popular bands- all female Hakumei and all male Akatsuki- lead to be a bit more than anticipated. ONESHOT


Note : This is a Tobi X Miki oneshot. Miki is one of my many OCs. I don't think I'll continue this at all either. It seemed pretty short and sweet. Thank you for reading! I do use honorifics. I do not own Naruto. This is something from such a long time ago. Maybe about four years. Please enjoy!

Miki's breath was coming out in pants as she hurried through the chilly Tokyo streets. Apologizing each time she ran into someone only made her progress even slower. Finally, she reached the revolving doors of the Golden Sparrow Hotel. Only gawking for a minute at the beautiful paintings and furnishings in the lobby, she hurried to the gold-plated elevator.

"What floor Miss?" asked the man in the elevator. She sighed, slumping onto the the suede couch that occupied the back of the elevator.

"P-Penthouse.." she wheezed. The elevator man looked at her curiously, not that Miki could blame him. Her short, spiky green hair was sticking out in odd places under her hot pink, rimmed beret. Her pink-tinted, round-rimmed sunglasses sat askew across her nose. Miki didn't really think she had a 'fashion sense'. But everyone back at The House secretly wished they could pull off the things Miki could. There was just something so simply beautiful about her, one may think if she were to wear a trash bag it would become the newest trend. Miki had forgotten to set her alarm that day, waking up just about ten minutes before her meeting. She had thrown on a pair of Rock and Republic jeans, her pink boots, and a black leather Blazer over a pastel aquamarine camisole. The only reason for the hat and sunglasses were to hide the hideous bags under her eyes and the jungle she called hair. Miki swallowed hard, her breathing returning to normal.

"I have a meeting. And I'm horribly late, sir." she pleaded. He sighed, then slipped a card key into a slot. The elevator beeped, then began to climb. Miki sighed with relief. Glancing down at her obsidian black Rolex, she saw she had three minutes to spare.

"Floor 67, Penthouse Suite. Here you are Miss." Chirped the elevator attendee. She stood quickly, becoming dizzy from the change. The attendee steadied her, his large, black hands contrasting against Miki's pale skin.

"Th-Thank you...um..." she blushed softly.

"Charles, but you can call me CoCo." He whispered, his kind eyes sparkling. Miki blushed an even more red.

"Thank you, CoCo." She mumbled. The golden doors dinged open, revealing an over 2,000 square feet room that opened into many more rooms. Miki stepped out of the elevator.

"Wait!" called Coco, reaching out to grab her arm. A shock ran through them, making Miki's skin raise into goosebumps. "I don't know your name," he whispered. His voice was low and careful. Miki blinked, then smiled softly.

"Mikiretta. But, please, call me Miki." He smiled, the skin around his eyes crinkling.

"Miki...Miki..." he repeated softly, nodding his head. "Miki, I'll be here when you come back down." Miki smiled, showing her white teeth.

"Don't wait up," she looked down at her watch, "Crap! I'm late!" the elevator doors shut just as she turned and ran towards one of the offset rooms. Miki peered all around. Tobi had been right. All of the boys were out. However, Tobi was also missing. Miki walked into the meeting room and stopped dead in her tracks. It was gorgeous! It was like something straight from a fairy tale. there were high-arched windows framed by billowy white curtains. She wondered about, looking at all the things. She stopped at a sandalwood armoir. The handles were a polished brass, shaped like carousel horses. Miki's fingers touched them delicately, afraid they would break. Then of the of the armoir doors opened just slightly. She blinked, pushing a finger carefully into the crack. It opened slowly, the sweet scent of sandle wood filling her nostrils. She sighed, breathing deeply as memories of her childhood flooded back to her. Opening her eyes again, the treasures inside the armoir struck her. A simple porcelain doll, two diamond bracelets, a tiara, and a diamond chain. At the end of the chain, there was a hear-shaped emerald surrounded by diamonds. But in the very back of the wardrobe was a dress. Miki's fingers traced over the material. She then reached in, her fingers wrapping around the tiara. Slowly she placed it on her head, taking her beret off with the other hand. She looked in the small mirror. A gentle blush crept to her cheeks.

"I look stupid." She said to herself as she began to remove the tiara. Then two hands placed themselves over hers.

"No, don't." Whispered a voice in her ear. Miki's eyes widened.

"T-Tobi-ku-kun..." she breathed. Tobi reached around her, grabbing the necklace. He turned it in his hands.

"No Tobi-kun. Don't," she breathed, "it will look stupid!" His brow furrowed.

"Miki-chan," he whispered, "why would you way that?" As the cold rocks touched her skin, she winced, shutting her eyes. Then the soft click as the clasp fastened. Miki looked at herself in the mirror again.

"Tobi-kun..." she muttered. Something in Tobi's chest seemed to tighten. Miki looked absolutely beautiful. Very gently, he put his hand under her chin. Miki's breathing slowed as he turned her face towards him. Then, he placed his lips on hers. Miki's eyes widened, then slowly closed. What was supposed to be a meeting about the bands was becoming something neither Miki or Tobi could have predicted. But now, as his lips pressed more purposefully to hers, Miki had a feeling CoCo may be waiting a little longer than expected.

Fin.


End file.
